


My Sweet, Sweet Love.

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Angel Louis, Angels, Demon Harry, Demons, Forbidden Love, M/M, dont judge, i don't know anything about angels, i suck at ending, im english excuse me, it literally says demon 100 times, its so cliche it hurts, or demons, they snog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an angel. Harry is a demon.<br/>They fall in love.<br/>Its forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet, Sweet Love.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt: could you then write something about one of them being an angel and the other a demon? forbidden love or something :D? (Larry)
> 
> I suck at summaries so I didn't even try.

It was a normal day for Louis. He was cruising around the streets of London, wearing human clothes, spreading happiness everywhere. Louis loved being an Angel, loved watching over people in heaven but sometimes he’d sneak off, down to Earth, pop into his favourite coffee shop and act normal. Just for a couple of hours every two days.

It wasn’t exactly forbidden for Angels to mingle with humans on Earth, it just wasn’t safe. Demons lurked about round here, and if one of those found you, God knows what would happen.

Angels and Demons despised each other. While Angels tried to make good and peace in the world, the Demons spread hatred and evil everywhere. They we’re just the complete opposite of each other.

But, of course, Louis was fascinated by Demons. He didn’t hate them, he thought everyone had their jobs to do and that was the Demons’. No one knew though, God no. If he let slip that he liked them he’d start all kinds of trouble.

As Louis approached the coffee shop he took a step back to check if any Demons were lurking about (he liked them, but that didn’t mean they didn’t scare him). When he realised he was safe he stepped inside, the smell of pastries and freshly brewed coffee surrounding him. He ordered a cup of Yorkshire tea and a chocolate croissant and sat at his usual booth.

Louis just loved to watch people, see how they act throughout their lives. He was so fascinated by humans and he would sit and stare all day, with the biggest grin on his face. There was an elderly couple sat a few chairs away from Louis, bickering about the weather, and Louis couldn’t help but stare in awe. He didn’t realise the door opening and someone –no wait, something- stepping inside until he heard a low chuckle.

Louis whipped his head around to see him. This wasn’t an ordinary person, no, it was a demon. There was a slit tinge of red circling his green eyes, yet it looked nice, not scary and threatening like it should. When the boy smiled Louis thought he should be scared, or at least worried, but he felt nothing but lust for this demons’ face. He looked just like a normal teenager, not someone who contains a power to make everyone miserable.

Louis looked into the demon’s eyes, to see him looking right back at him. Louis quickly averted his gaze to the other side of the room while the demon let out yet another low chuckle. While shuffling in his seat, the demon moved in front of the counter and gave his order. Louis thought this was his chance to get out of there before the demon saw. He bolted out of his seat and into the cool air of London once again.

He began weaving in and out of the crowd, still running, until he took a left down an alley way a few minutes later. Out of breath he lent up against the wall, trying to even out his breathing. Louis closed his eyes and let his head rest against the brick wall behind him when he heard footsteps approaching him. Opening his eyes he found a very attractive demon stood in front of him.

“Hello, I’m Harry” the demon said, sticking out his hand for Louis to shake.

Considering Louis is polite he shook Harry’s hand back, “hi, I’m Louis.” He replied, and Louis found it weird that he didn’t stutter.

Harry let out another chuckle and said, “Oh I know who you are, everyone knows who you are.”

“W-why?”

“Because you’re that beautiful angel who sneaks off all the time, even if advised not to.” Harry said with a wink, leaning beside Louis on the wall.

Louis nearly choked when Harry said beautiful but let it slide, not in the mood to be talking to a Demon off all creatures.

“Um, ok. Well I must be off, anyway, yeah bye.” Louis was about to get up when Harry stood in front of him, hands beside his head.

“Hmmm, I’d rather you didn’t. Because I think you’re rather cute, and I wouldn’t want to have to take you, -how should I put this-? Downstairs to see the boss, if you know what I mean.” Harry grinned. “That would be a waste of such a pretty face now wouldn’t it?” he winked.

Louis gulped and nodded, eyes wide, unsure of what else to do.

Harry let out a breathy laugh, and whispered into Louis’ ear, “No need to be scared. I don’t want to cause any harm.” Now looking into Louis’ eyes, “I’ve seen you down here a couple of times, always got this big happy grin on your face. Such a pretty face.” Harry moved his hand from the wall and stroked Louis’ cheek with his thumb, looking at Louis’ lips with such hunger.

While all this was happening Louis found himself wrapped up in Harry’s voice, which surprised him. One moment he was scared of him and the next he wanted nothing more than to spend every minute with the Demon. He was so captivated by his uncommon beauty and Louis thought it was strange. He moved his hand up from his side and titled Harry’s chin up, catching his eyes once more.

When Harry had fully looked up, he had his eyebrows scrunched together, but then recognised the look in Louis’ eyes – lust. Harry showed off a lob-sided smirk but it was wiped off his face when the Angel surged forward and caught Harry’s lips with his own.

Harry was quick to kiss back, loving having Louis’ chapped lips on his own, moving in synch. Harry took dominance after getting used to Louis’ mouth and licked along his bottom lip causing Louis to gasp. As he opened his mouth, he grabbed hold of Harry’s hips, bringing them forward towards his own. Harry licked along top of Louis’ mouth, playfully fighting with Louis’ tongue. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Louis pulled away for air.

Resting his forehead on Harry’s, he opened his eyes and realized what he’d just done. He kissed Harry, a demon and loved it. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

After a couple of seconds Harry opened his eyes and stretched his mouth into a wide grin, “wow.”

“Yeah.”

Harry traced his thumb over Louis’ swollen lips, biting down on his own knowing he’d caused them to look so delicious.

“I enjoyed kissing you, a lot. Thanks for that.”

Louis let out a giggle -if that wasn't the cutest thing Harry had ever heard- and looked down. “Thanks. I liked kissing you too.” 

“Well good. Listen, it’s getting late and I've got to head back. Will you be here tomorrow?” Harry blushed at saying that. A fucking demon blushed, Louis thought to himself.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Louis replied with grin.

“Great,” Harry placed a few light kisses on Louis’ lips before standing up straight and walking back down the alley.

It took a few minutes for Louis to move from the spot but when he did, he realized how much trouble he would get into, but at that moment he couldn't even try to care. Louis was so drawn to the boy, for some un-known reason. It was strange and unusual, an Angel falling in-love with a Demon, but that’s what excited Louis the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
